twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Evals
Evals , a Keidran of the dog tribe, was formerly one of slave trader Eric Vaughan's slaves. He worked with his best friend, Mike, a Fox Keidran, on Eric's ship after the group of them met Trace Legacy and his followers. As the story has progressed, Mike and Evals are now no longer slaves owned by Eric. Although Evals is larger than his friend Mike, Mike has been shown to be able to best him in a fight, and the official character page also says that Mike makes most of the decisions between them. From the Authorhttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/?pageid=4 Personality "A typical Keidran slave." Biography "Evals was once one of several slaves working under Eric. His job was primarily to maintain Eric's ship. He's good friends with Mike, another ex-slave on Eric's ship. Though Evals is larger then Mike, Mike is usually the one who takes charge." After arriving on the Basidian Islands, Mike was cursed with an illusion that made him appear female, which visibly excited Evals, who begged, then made a deal to get a peek at Mike's nude female body in exchange for keeping the transgender curse a secret. Mike tried to back out later and a fight ensued, ending when Mike punched Evals in the nose and gave him a nosebleed. Feeling guilty about hitting his best friend, Mike relented and stripped for Evals before going to sleep. Inadvertently, Mike held onto Evals' tail in his sleep, and Evals shrugged, then smiled before climbing into bed with him, noting that it would be rude to wake him. Evals woke to find Mike kissing him in his sleep, which was caused by a dream the latter had of a beautiful vixen. (To date, Evals does not appear to know anything of this dream.) Evals appeared to be fine with this development until he realized that Mike was male again, at which point he cried out in surprise and the pair were promptly found by Kathrin. Evals later brought up this kiss in conversation while most of the main cast were fighting at the tower. Mike became flustered and denied that anything happened before admitting that it was his first kiss. After the incident at the tower, Evals attempts to convince the other Keidran left behind (Flora, Kathrin, and Mike) to take the ship for themselves while they have the chance to be free. From this and the events that follow, it becomes clear that Evals holds his enslavement especially abhorrent because he remembers what it was like to be free. This contrasts with Mike, who was born into slavery and knows no other life. When the others return to the ship, Evals also tries to convince Natani to side with him against the humans should a mutiny occur, citing their commonalities as Keidran. When Eric refuses Flora and Trace's request to free his slaves as a reward for their devotion, Evals is visibly upset. Uncharacteristically, (according to the character page which labeled Mike the leader of the pair,) Evals strongly urges Mike to escape with him, offering to let him live with him and the dog tribe. Most recently, Evals was accused of setting fire to the ship as part of an escape plan by Eric, shortly after the latter learned that the control spells in Mike and Evals' collars had been deactivated. In order to determine the truth, Eric placed a new control spell collar on Evals despite the slave's pleas. Eric later finds that is was not Evals or Mike that set the fire, although he did learn of the plans to overthrow him. Instead it was the stowaway Maddie. After Kathryn got in an argument Eric agreed to sell both Evals and Mike as slaves to Trace so he can later release them of slavery. Trivia * Evals is also slave spelled backwards, the only such instance of this naming convention in the comic currently known. * His name is pronounced eh'v'alls. Or at least that's how Tom pronounces it. References Category:Characters Category:Keidran Category:Male Keidran Category:Male Characters